Turning Back
by BollyHunt
Summary: At the end of episode 6 series 1 after Gene saves Alex from Chaz Kayles freezer. What if instead of going to the hospital with Evan when she realises its Gene in bed next to her in her dream, she turns back and goes looking for a certain mr Hunt ?


(A/N: I was watching episode 6 series 1last night and I really, really wanted her to turn back and go find him. After the whole freezer scene how could she leave him and go to the hospital with Evan right? So I've wrote how the BBC should have ended it loll Hope you enjoy let me know! Review people I love to know what ya thinking.)

"See ya later, well properly tomorrow, sometime whenever..." He looked nervous. Gene knew he was stuttering. He never stutters but my god he didn't want her to go with that poncey, toffee nosed twat Evan White. He stood still with his hands in his pockets looking everywhere apart from her eyes. He could not be given away here.

"Yeah tomorrow." She understood she was always different when Evan was around but Gene was acting strange, Nervous almost a little desperate. Suddenly she was rooted to the spot. Those flashbacks of her falling in her sheets again at the front of her mind. She landed on her bed, someone was next to her. But who? The covers were thrown back, an arm flung over to Alex. She glanced across and there he was. Gene.

Gene? She questioned. But ....Then she remembered back to earlier that day. His eyes when she woke up from the freezer, so intense, so full of something. Want? No not Gene.

He alone though had come to find her, saved her from Chas Kayle. There had been other times though, countless recently, where she felt the connection between them.

Should she turn back? If she went with Evan and Donny she would never know if she should really wake up with Gene. Time was running out. All she had to do was save her parents and she could go home. If she was indeed going to see what there really was between her and Gene Hunt she needed to do it now. Sod it she thought! Alex turned around but it was too late Gene had already gone back to his office. She was going to have to find him herself.

She ran outside to find Evan and Donny.

-

"Evan, EVAN?"

He had already got in his car and put Donny in the back awaiting Alex. He saw that she was calling to him and wound down his window as she walked over to them.

"Come on then, hop in Alex. If you're lucky Donny might show you how to do the Rubix cube." He was smiling at her through the window she was leaning down on. Even this far away from home she was glad that she could still feel some familiarity with Evan. This time though she couldn't give in to her home comforts. She needed to find out what her dream had meant.

"I'm really sorry boys you're going to have to go without me I'm afraid. We have just had another lead on an old case ... I'm going to have to stay."

Evan still smiling turned to Donny.

"Just me and you then Donny, shall we go see your new sister then?"

"Will there be chocolate?"

Evan chuckled and turned back to Alex.

"Well good luck with the lead then Alex, see you soon."

"Yeah, yeah soon. Sorry again I've just got to ..." She smiled at them and turned away. Alex headed back inside as Evan drove off. Right then to find a certain Mr Gene Hunt.

-

Gene couldn't believe he had just let her go with that ponce. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? Simple ask her to go for a drink. Even across the road to luigis, but no he had to be the great Manc Lion. Twat.

KNOCK KNOCK

Great, just what he needed sympathy drinks with Ray and Chris?

"Come in!" He had his head back and whiskey to hand. He was in no mood for talk and defiantly didn't want to look at who ever it was talking to him.

"Urm ... sorry to bother you guv it's just ...." He knew that voice. He had dreams about that voice. He took his feet off the table and sat up straight. Her face he could always look at.

"Not off to the tospital with Mr. Perfect and little Donny Bolls?"

"Actually guv erm no changed my mind... was wondering if you fancied a drink?" Alex had figured the best way to try and figure out what the hell it was between them was to get him drunk and ask him how he feels, then ask him again because he won't want to talk about it and then do something about it out of the way of the office or luigis.

He couldn't believe his luck. First she dumps that French talking wine drinker White and now she was asking him to go for a drink? Bloody hell, now all he needed was a quick flash of her tits again like this morning and it would be a pretty good evening!

"Why not Bolly, I feel like a good old drink all of a sudden I'll grab me coat and me and thou can head over to Luigis for some house rubbish, deal?" He stood up and went to grab his coat from his hook. A small smile tugging at his lips.

"Actually Gene I was hoping we could maybe go somewhere other than Luigis, I don't know maybe the red lion round the corner?" Alex knew if they went to Luigis everyone would be looking at them. She had a funny feeling whatever was pinned to the notice board earlier was something to do with what happened earlier in the day between them and this was defiantly a more private affair. She also knew that going somewhere else would make Gene suspect something. Sure enough when he turned around and gave her that god forsaken pout she saw the twinkle in his eyes.

"I see Bolly knickers. Trying to get me on my own?" He had walked around to his front door where she was standing. He lent towards her hands in pockets. Whispering into her ear.

"Don't blame ya; I'd want me on my own as well." This was gona be a bloody brilliant evening. She wanted him on his own for a drink? The Gene Genie still had it. He brushed by her, for the briefest of moments touching her arm as he went by and headed for the door of the office leaving a very flustered Alex Drake in his wake.

-

They made it down to the Red Lion across the road and round the corner from the station in mere silence. Only commenting on the noise that was coming from Luigi's. By the sounds of it they were right to go somewhere else.

The Lion wasn't one of London's greatest pubs but Alex had come to learn that any pub in 1981 wasn't that great. Old fashioned wooden bar and carpeted seating. Big hanging lights that where turned down for the evening and plenty of booths. Alex went to find a seat and settled for the booth right over in the corner as far away from human eyes as possible. Gene had gone to get them drinks and would be back any time soon, she needed to think what she was going to say.

"Right then Bolly Kegs, what was so important that one had to get me away from the rabble?" He but her wine and his pint down on the table and took the seat opposite her.

"Well I just thought it would be a change you know without the noise of Luigis to have a bit of peace and quiet. It's been a long day after all." She risked a glance at him. He was looking at her with those eyes again. The same ones she saw when she came round earlier on. She thought at first when she came round that he was just going in to kiss her! Realising however he was trying to save her life she was even more grateful.

But that intense stare was back.

"It has been one bloody long day Bolly . No thanks to your nosey bony arse. If you had come to me first I wouldn't have had to come and pull you out of the deep freeze would I." His voice sounded angry but she could hear underneath it the concern. The gratefulness that he had got there on time.

She smiled at him. Looking at him through her eyelashes. God his eyes were pretty god dam lovely. She had never really thought about how handsome he was. She knew that this something between them was a strong connection that there was something about him that she was drawn to.

He could feel her stare and he was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. If she didn't say something soon he was just going to have to jump over the table and rip her shirt off again. The thought of it made him smile involuntary and her eyes snapped down to his mouth.

"What's so funny Gene?" She leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand.

He moved forward leaning over his folded arms.

"I was just wondering Bolls, yet again as you never answered me the first time. Whether you're a C or a D cup?" He risked a glance down her cleavage. Wondering if that plunge ever stopped or if he was ever going to get to find out. Decideing she would defiantly see him looking he decided enough is enough and to just carry on looking at her face it was her best feature... well closely followed by her arse.

When he did look up though her face had turned serious. It felt like she had moved even closer too.

Alex now knew how she was going to see what this thing was between them. If he was going to bring up unanswered questions then so was she.

"Tell you what Gene; I'll answer your question if you answer mine."

He looked down at her lips mere inches away now. She darted her tongue out to lick them and noticed Gene squirm a little on his seat. Maybe this was actually going to be a bit of fun. Boy knows she needed it at the moment.

"Well. If you had seconds to live Gene." He knew what was coming. He just didn't expect it sober. "If you had seconds to live what would you do right now." She blinked and looked down, suddenly aware of what she had said she needed to take a deep breath before he answered when she looked up though he was gone. She turned and he was right at the side of her. His arm along the back of the seat they were both now sitting on.

"Ask me again Bolly."

She could hear a low growl in his voice, such want. His eyes moving back and forth between her lips and her eyes. She wet her lips once more suddenly feeling all dry. She reached out and put one hand over his chest and he looked down at her hand like it was some precious jewel adorned on his jacket.

"I asked Gene. If you could do anything, you had seco...." The rest of the sentence was lost. He cupped her face with his free hand and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. She inhaled deeply through her nose completely taken aback with his brazenness. She had expected him to kiss her but this was something else. The hand that was on his chest rose up into his hair and she heard the low growl again from his chest.

He ran his tongue over her lips and she parted them. Feeling his tongue she moved even closer to him. Almost now sat on his lap. Gene moved his hand down from her face to her waist and a small moan of pleasure escaped her lips.

"Ere you two this is a family pub, if ya don't mind!" The bar man had come round to brake them up. Out of breath and almost panting Gene and Alex looked up and the bar man with daggers. He turned and pointed to the rest of the pub full of onlookers who by the looks of it had been watching every move.

Gene turned to Alex and slightly blushing said,

"Come on Bolly think we might be better carrying this on back at yours" He pulled her up from the booth and headed out back towards her flat. Maybe she was going to wake up next to Gene Hunt!

-

They walked back towards Luigis in much the same fashion that they had walked to the pub. In silence. With the exception that they were now holding hands. Alex looked down at their joined hands and as strange as it seemed to be holding hands with DCI Gene Hunt it felt so right at the same time like they fit. Maybe she had mistaken all the anger between them for something else.

When they got to her flat they quickly made their way past the restaurant and up Alex's stairs to her door. She could feel him behind her. Hands on her shoulders and his head resting against the back of hers. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and it was intoxicating. She was having problems focusing on the lock. She finally managed to open it and they both entered closing the door gently behind them.

She turned around and looked at him, his eyes still dark and lusty. He took one giant step and slid a hand round her neck capturing her lips once more this time more softly. Something else was in this kiss he wanted to show her how happy he was that he had saved her earlier that day that he wanted her. She was giving just as good back, realising she was actually attracted to him she needed to know how far she wanted to go with him. Every second of the kiss making her want to go further and further.

When Gene ended the kiss he didn't move back and say something smutty like she was expecting he just stood there with her in his arms. Looking down at his feet.

"Well not exactly how I expected this evening going Bolly but I'm bloody chuffed to bits." She could see him smiling about it too.

"Why Mr. Hunt is that a smile?" She was teasing him now.

"Watch it Bolly I might have to stamp on that pretty little head of yours."

They stayed standing near her front door for a few more minutes, trying to regain their breaths.

"Gene, I don't know what's happening here between us but I'm glad I came back to the office tonight." He looked up at her smiling eyes and kissed her lightly again on the mouth.

"Mmm me to bolls, me too,"

"It's just things at the moment are so complicated for me. I need you to try and understand the next few days are going to be very stressful for me, I may seem a bit strange."

"Stranger than normal Bolly? Bloody hell thanks for the warning." She could hear the playful tone in his voice but she needed to try and get him to understand that the next few days, her parents were going to be hard on her especially if she couldn't save them again.

She playfully slapped him across the arm.

"I'm being serious, I apologise now if I seem off or distracted but I want you to know that if things don't go how I want them to go, if I can't go and see Molly then... I want you to be here with me." She looked straight into his eyes hoping that the message had got through. If she didn't get home she wanted him and all of him as well.

"Fair enough Bolls, I think I can wait a few days." He winked at her and bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. He lingered his head there for a few more seconds till she placed her hand on his face and guided his lips to hers. After a few more soft and lazy kisses Alex pulled away slightly so she could speak.

"I think until then maybe we should just ..."

"Keep the old boy down a bit? Shame Bolly I'd have you in that bedroom in no time otherwise." She shivered a bit at the prospect. He rubbed her arms a bit and then stood back reluctantly.

"Right then, think that's my cue to go ...for tonight." He winked at her and went towards the door.

"Gene" Alex called out.

"Yes Bollinger Knickers what can my restrained gentlemanly self do for you?"

She walked up to him and savoured maybe her one last kiss.

"Until then yeah?"

"Mmm until then Bolls."

Gene left knowing it would only be a matter of time now she had made it very clear tonight that things had been set in motion and besides she wasn't going anywhere until he said so.

Closing the door Alex leant back on the frame. It had been one rather unexpected night. She realised that even though it was Gene she was supposed to wake up with she had a few more days left yet and trying to stop her parents from dying and getting home was maybe a bit more important. The promise however that if things went wrong if she couldn't get home she could stay and be with Gene? Things weren't looking that bad.

(A/N: I know this is a lot less smutty than my last fic but i just really wanted ehr to go back. I'm going to do a follow on after the prices deaths from this story so don't panic too much they do get it on in the end lol more to come soon!)


End file.
